


27

by isntrio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, anyway vote for bernie, but also you should just go vote because its the right thing to do, but louis is a socialist and that's canon, i will literally write you a drabble if you do, im begging you, literally go out and vote, obviously, or finally finish that 80s au lmao, remember when my tags were clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntrio/pseuds/isntrio
Summary: Louis and Harry are 'feeling the Bern.'
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	27

**Author's Note:**

> this is the stupidest thing i've ever written.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr???](https://bloubird.tumblr.com/)
> 
> vote!!!!

“I just find it funny how people complain about our current political situation and then don’t vote,” Louis begins. He looks over the edge of his phone. “Isn’t that funny? Hah.”

Harry squints at Louis out of the corner of his eye. “Are you—”

“I am not okay. Because there are people out here saying how much they hate Trump and how they’ll vote for whomever the Democratic nominee is, and I will too, don’t get me wrong, but do we really want to find ourselves in a general election with our options being _Joe Biden and Donald Trump?”_

“I mean, not particularly—”

“People complain about how Trump is a sexist and mistreats women, and he does, but so does Biden. Must we remember Anita Hill? He said there was no merit to Anita Hill’s accusations. And many women have accused Biden of touching them when they did not want to be touched.” Louis pauses to take a breath. “It’s just ridiculous the amount of hypocrisy in the media today, is all. I’m done.”

Harry sets down his coffee and leans further into Louis. “Are you sure—”

“Actually. No. I’m not done. Because people always say that Biden is electable. What the fuck is electable about him? He has all the same baggage as Hillary did back in 2016, and then some. And do I have to remind people that Hillary _lost_. He voted for NAFTA. Supported TPP. Supported the Iraq War. Did some shady stuff in Ukraine, or at least his son did. He accepts money from billionaires and corporate PACs. When someone gives you money, don’t you feel beholden to them?”

Harry considers this. “Well, yes—”

“Well, Joe Biden is beholden to the banks, like JP Morgan, and he also has donors from health insurance companies, so you know he’s going to do fuck all about the healthcare crisis in this country.”

“We’re from the United Kingdom, in case you’ve forgotten, and we actually have access to free healthcare—”

“Exactly. Every other developed country on Earth has managed to figure out universal healthcare except the United States. Why? Because our politicians, like Biden, are bought out by healthcare companies whose sole purpose is to profit off of our illnesses.”

“Seems terribly unfair.”

“It is,” Louis says. He throws down his phone. “And Biden, because he’s supported by the fossil fuel industry, is going to do fuck all about climate change, which is already near irreversible, so if we elect Biden for the ticket, we’re essentially condemning ourselves to the end of days.”

Harry blinks. “Fuck.”

“Yeah. Fuck. Also, Biden doesn’t give a fuck about minorities or women. He literally said in 2006 that he doesn’t view abortion as _a choice and a right._ He voted for Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell. He voted for the 1994 Crime Bill, which directly led to the mass incarceration of black and brown Americans. He refuses to admit that deporting three million people during the Obama administration was a bad thing.”

“He sounds an awful lot like a Republican—”

Louis starts waving his hands. _“Because he is._ He is one. He’s an old, dusty man with old, dusty ideas that will hand Trump the election because Biden is an inarticulate man with a shit record and has policies that belong in the 1990s. And sometimes I even think I won’t vote for him in the general, until I remember that the other option is Trump. I’m fucked. _We’re fucked.”_

Harry nods. “If only there was another candidate running against Biden…”

“What a coincidence that you say that,” Louis says. He moves to sit on Harry’s lap. “Because there is someone. And yeah, he’s old, too, and he had a heart attack some months ago, which isn’t ideal, but he has a plan—called the Green New Deal—that combats climate change that includes creating thousands of jobs in clean energy, he is going to provide healthcare to all citizens, regardless of a person’s income because he knows that healthcare is a human right, not a privilege.”

“Wow…”

“Yeah, and he got arrested during the Civil Rights’ Movement in the sixties, and he’s supported gay rights before it was the trendy thing to do, and he’s supported women having the right to do whatever the fuck they want with their bodies before and since Roe v. Wade.”

“Sounds great.”

“And he doesn’t take corporate or super PAC money. His average donation in 2016 was $27, but now it’s $18. The most common occupation for his donors are teachers, and employees who work for Amazon and other large retailers. He’s beholden to us, the people. And he supports a wealth tax, because one person having billions of dollars while there are people living on the street is unacceptable.”

“That’s amazing.”

“And he supports making public colleges and universities tuition free, and supports eliminating student debt, which is especially important for the person writing this fucking thing because she’s going to school in the fall and actually might not go to college at all if it means going into debt somewhere in the range of six figures, so please God, help her out and fucking vote, because her whole future, and all of yours, depend on this election.”

Harry tilts his head. “What was—”

“Nothing. I just got carried away.”

“Oh, no problem,” Harry says. “Say, what’s the name of this guy you’re talking about? I didn’t catch his name.”

“It’s Bernie Sanders, dumbass. Do you read the news, or like, have a Twitter account?”

“Ah, yes. Bernie,” Harry sighs. “How do I go out and vote for him?”

“Easy. [Here is the link to the instructions that I am somehow verbalizing out of thin air.](https://voteforbernie.org/) I know that some states have already had their primary, but a lot of states haven’t, and it isn’t too late to pull Bernie into the lead. And if your state has already voted, try talking to your friends and family who live in other states about voting for Bernie. And volunteer, like phone-bank and go door to door in your own neighborhood.”

“Because every vote counts.”

“Every vote counts,” Louis echoes.

Harry grins and presses a kiss on top of Louis’s head. “I’m so happy that you’re so passionate about these issues, even if some of them don’t immediately affect us.”

“It’s about fighting for someone you don’t know.”


End file.
